the_walking_dead_interviewsfandomcom-20200213-history
Alexander Miera Interview
This interview was held by Rick123Axel. Alexander Miera portrayed a Woodbury Guard, a few Walkers and is a Production Assistant. ---- Did you watch the show or read the graphic novel prior to your role? ''' I watched the show. I didn't read much of the graphic novel, but I did read some of it. I was actually a big fan of the show before I got the job. '''Who is your favorite character? That's hard to say. They are all great people. Very easy to get along with. What roles have you had in The Walking Dead? I was a Woodbury guard and a few walkers. I also worked as a production assistant. What is the atmosphere like on the set of such a serious, dramatic show? It's actually a very fun atmosphere. Everyone is very calm and relaxed. Everyone is very positive. Also, the food is great. The actors/actresses are very professional. My entire time working on the show I never saw anyone screw up a line. Did your character have a name or backstory which was not shown/cut? If not, did you create one for yourself? Well I didn't actually have a name on the show, but I do have an untold story in it. I'm actually one of the only surviving Woodbury guards. ' How so?' I was in the line-up when the governor was recruiting people to attack the prison. But I didn't go with them when they actually attacked the prison. The real reason why I wasn't there was because I started to work as a PA instead. The back-story that I made up in my head was that I was guarding the towers the night before, because of that I over slept the next day when they all went to attack the prison. By the time I woke up everyone in Woodbury was gone. Was there anymore to the scenes that didn't make it past post-production with you in them? No, every scene I was in made it. Although I am also involved in a glitch. What glitch? ''' In the scene where Norman Reedus and Michael Rooker are forced into a fight to the death. I am one of the guards that guided the walkers out with the tongs. On one of the takes I accidentally broke the tongs on my walkers neck. He was ok, but when the episode aired they kept the scene where the tong broke. But after that they used a take where the tongs weren't broken. So when you watch it you see me with broken tongs then with fixed tongs right after. '''What is the best thing about working on The Walking Dead? That's hard to say. The entire experience is great. It's very interesting seeing how they put the zombies together. That and the food is awesome. But really the entire experience is awesome. I didn't have a dull moment. If a zombie apocalypse were to happen, would you rather be in Woodbury or the prison? I personally would probably try to avoid people all together. My goal in a zombie apocalypse would be to find a house on a mountain then I would set up elaborate traps around the house with a color coded pathway/maze. If I had to choose between Woodbury and the prison I would go with Woodbury just because it makes sense on account of me actually living in Woodbury on the show. But everyone in Woodbury ends up dead or in the prison anyway... Except for me. Hahaha ' You mentioned we didn't actually see your character killed, does this give you hope that one day you can return as either a new character or the Woodbury Survivor in either the show or the upcoming spin-off?' On going back to the show... Maybe I did. Maybe I didn't. Maybe I will. Maybe I won't. Time will only tell. I what I can tell you is that I have worked on many other projects since then. I have some possible up coming reality TV shows coming up. I'm working on writing 1 TV show, 2 movies, a graphic novel and I'm about to move to California to start Voice Acting. Looking back are you disappointed you didn't have chance to be apart of the prison raid? I'm actually glad that I wasn't in the prison raid. If I was, I would have been killed. Also, it gave me a chance to work behind the camera as well as in front. Are you currently working on anything interesting that you can reveal? Yeah, I've worked on many movies and TV shows. The hunger games (catching fire), the game, the originals, drop dead diva, etc. Thank you again on behalf of the entire wiki! We appreciate it very much! Category:Interviews